The Song of Two Kinds
by JurassicChaos
Summary: The Grand Templar has everything he could have wanted. Until one day his Lords, the Skeksis, took everything away from him including the love of his life. He sends himself into self exile until he meets a young Tigress named Flora, who helps him build an even better life, as well as the world they live in.
1. The Essence of a Templar's Wife

_Another world. Another time. Another age. Thra, a wondrous planet circling three suns. And at its center... the Crystal of Truth: The heart of Thra, and the source of all life._

_Since the land was young, the Dragon, Lady Nora, protected the Crystal; For she knew that the Crystal connected all the creatures of Thra. But closest to her heart were three races that call Thra home: The Humans, the most cultured of all races. The Basitins, renowned for their prowess in battle. And the Keidran, in perfect harmony with all of Thra. For uncounted millennia, all of Thra existed in perfect balance._

_But then, new beings came, not of Thra. The Skeksis. They bewitched Nora of stories of the universe and built her an Orrery so that she might discover the mysteries of the Cosmos for herself. And so, Nora turned her eye to the stars..._

_And entrusted the Crystal of Truth to the Skeksis._

_Almost a thousand years have passed since the Skeksis declared themselves Lords of Thra. And now, they strive to cheat death, by harnessing their treasure, their prize. Their prisoner, The Dark Crystal._

Chapter 1: The Essence of a Templar's Wife

Deep within the castle, the Skeksis gather in the Crystal Chamber, circling the Crystal. As the Emperor, skekSo, banged his scepter onto the ground, skekZok, the Ritual-Master, commanded the air vents to open, letting in the rays of the three suns shine down on the Crystal. The Skeksis chuckled in delight as the Crystal glowed and fired beams of light into their eyes, replenishing their life force.

However, a minute had not even passed when the Crystal unexpectedly ceased to provide its power to the Skeksis. Upon seeing this they all growled with disappointment.

"The Crystal fails us once again." Said skekVar, the General.

"Well, what did you expect?" Asked skekLach, the Collector. "Nothing yesterday, nothing the day before."

"Why? Why does this happen?" Added skekOk, the Scroll-Keeper.

skekAyuk, the Gourmand, pointed at the Crystal in an animated motion. "Just look at the Crystal! We've taken too much! It's gluttony! Pure gluttony! Oh..."

"Aah! Pathetic!" Shouted the Emperor. "You sound like frightened children."

"But, Emperor..." Said the Ritual-Master. "If the Crystal will not give, we will die."

The Skeksis shuddered in a panic but was once again silenced by the Emperor. "Never! We have nothing to fear. Already a solution lies within the Scientist's very grasp. Is that not so?"

The Scientist, skekTek, was caught off guard, knowing that this was not at all true. But he knew that this was not the appropriate time to point that out.

"Our mighty Emperor speaks true. I am hard at work on this troublesome inconvenience, yes."

As he was explaining, skekSil, the Chamberlain, noticed his tone that vaguely revealed his dishonesty.

"Patience." Continued the Emperor. "We are Lords of the Crystal. We have ruled for an age and we will rule for all ages yet to come. We are eternal!" The others shouted in agreement.

"Now, go."

The Skeksis bowed their head and departed from the Chamber. However, the Scientist remained to get the Emperor's attention. "Emperor, Emperor... Emperor!"

The Emperor quickly turned towards him. "Yes, what?"

The Chamberlain, wanting to listen to this conversation, hid in the shadows to overhear their conversation.

"I... I would not dare question your wisdom, but you know I have found no solution."

The Emperor remained silent, hoping to hear more from this news. The Scientist continued. "The Crystal is the heart of Thra. They are one and the same. But the more we take, the less it gives. All our survival is at stake!"

Without warning, the Emperor leaned forward and grabbed the Scientist. "So find a solution."

"Of course, Emperor. Forgive me."

The Emperor let go and sighed. "I did not build an empire only to watch it turn to dust." Annoyed, he turned away and left the Chamber.

"I will find the answer, Emperor. You will see! I will not fail you! I will not fail you!"

The Chamberlain grinned to himself having listened to everything that was said and slunk into the shadows.

The Humans, Keidran, and Basitins know nothing of the Skeksis' crimes. The truth must come to light. The fires of rebellion must be lit. And a new age must begin.

...

The morning suns shined down on Trace Legacy's face, waking him up to a new day. The blue haired human wasn't eager to get out of his bed though and pulled the covers over his head. However he felt a gentle hand pulling it away and a beautiful young woman kissed his lips.

"If the suns won't wake you up, then I will." Trace smiled at the sight of his wife, Sariah. "You got me."

The village of Edinmire laid at the feet of the Legacy Estate, a big mansion that could possibly house the entire village. It was possibly the biggest building in the Kingdom, second only to the Castle of the Crystal. The village itself was not large but large enough, with open fields and a gentle river running through it. It was mostly a quiet place.

Trace and Sariah headed downstairs towards the dining hall. Rose, an elderly Wolf Keidran with white fur, slightly bowed her head for her boss. "Good morning, Grand Templar. Miss Legacy."

"Morning, Rose."

"Why good morning Rose!"

When the Skeksis took power to Thra, it was decreed that only Keidran could work as servants for them and the Grand Templar, and only Basitins could be castle guards. Of course a soldier was always welcome no matter what race you were. Trace wasn't particularly against this but his wife Sariah, on the other hand, had much to say about it. She never believed that the Skeksis were always fair, particularly when it came to a few of their laws and customs.

The Templars were an order of Human mages that held the greatest discoveries of magic known to Thra. This held them in high regard, and this allowed them to form an alliance with the Skeksis so their standards were now the Templar's standards. Sariah had never even wanted to marry someone from the Templar order.

However for Trace it was love at first sight. Despite trying to do noble things to win her heart, he never got her attention. Until someone pointed out the obvious: Go talk to her. His honesty and occasional clueless nature was what truly won her over. They were married and not long after, Trace rose through the ranks to become the Grand Templar, leader of all the Templar.

"So what do you have to report this morning, Rose?" Asked Trace.

"Oh you know me, sir. I never tell you anything until after you two enjoy a nice breakfast."

The table was long so that it could host many guests on special occasions, usually the Skeksis. Trace usually sat at the head of the table but when it was just him and his wife, he preferred to sit next to her so that they could be together.

Afterwards, Trace headed back to Rose. "Full stomach and ready for the morning report."

Yes, sir. We have been getting reports of a strange blight around Edinmire. At least that's what the farmers believed it was at first, but then the guards have reported seeing an intruder trespassing our lands. We're not sure who or what it is yet, but I believe this may be the one destroying the crops."

Trace nodded his head at her. "Thank you Rose. I'll look into it."

Passing through the town, he headed down a trail where the local Templars resided. He approached a small cottage lined up with a variety of weapons. He knocked on the door and heard an unpleasant voice respond to him. "I didn't forget to study the elemental spells, so get lost! Okay I lied, but get lost anyway."

"Relax Red, its just me."

The door swung open and an arm pulled Trace inside and squeeze his neck. "Hey how are you doing buddy! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"We saw each other last week." Replied Trace, still gagging.

"Come on now, Grand Templar. Too busy for your best friend nowadays?"

Trace broke free from his pull and gasped in relief. "Actually I came to ask- wait... isn't that the Wolf you fought at Adira's Tavern?" He looked down on the floor to see an animal rug. "Naw. Its just a Bear my Uncle killed in the woods. Said I could have it. But he does look like him huh? I swear though, I'm gonna take that fleabag's hide and hang it over my-"

Trace cleared his throat.

"Oh yes. What's the occasion?"

"I don't know if the guy I'm pursuing is a Keidran, but... how are you up for some criminal hunting?"

...

The Scientist used a device of his to bring the Crystal down the shaft it hung over until it lined up with his study. It was full of tools and cages of animals found all over Thra. He grumbled to himself "Cruel, pernicious Emperor, preeminent minds are never properly appreciated in their time."

The machine began to power up, readying itself to harness the Crystal's power. "But every solution obfuscates a solution waiting to be discovered. If the Crystal cannot draw enough power from Thra, then I must provide it with another source."

Pulling a lever, the machine fired bolts of electricity at the Crystal, every hit forcing the Crystal to slightly crack. It was now ready for use. "Wonderful!" The Scientist gleefully shouted. He headed over to the machine, pulling more levers and turning a handwheel. "Yes!" The buzzing of the machine intensified as the electricity went up "Yes, yes!" He cackled as the Crystal cracked.

Finally, it began to suck small pieces of his body off of him like dust. "How very interesting." The Scientist looked at his hand in curiosity as particles flew off of it. However it did not stop and continued with his face. His own energy was being stolen from him. "That's enough." The Crystal did not obey.

"I said enough!"

The draining became greater as it was coming from almost everywhere. The animals shrieking in fear. "Cease! I command you!" The Scientist shouted with all the energy he could muster. He was helpless and screamed in distress.

At that moment the Chamberlain turned the machine off and the draining immediately stopped. The Scientist panted heavily. "Oh, my, my, my! Beloved Scientist! You must be careful. I may not always be here to save you."

The Scientist moaned in pain. "The Crystal, it took hold of me. I could not stop it. I felt it draw forth my life force, my very essence."

The Chamberlain turned to himself with a grim. "Hmmm..." The Scientist groaned. "I failed again."

The Chamberlain placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need a walk. Come, we walk. You and I, yes?"

"Perhaps a walk would be agreeable."

"Yes." As the Scientist headed out of the room, the Chamberlain turned to get a good look at the Crystal one more time. He whimpered and joined with the Scientist.

"Its too much to bear." He continued. "My every experiment ends in disaster. And now, I've accidentally reversed the Crystal's magnetostatic field."

"Please, small words." The Chamberlain insisted. "Chamberlain is not smart like Scientist."

"Instead of giving life, I made the Crystal take life. I will be punished grievously for this failure."

The Chamberlain smiled. "No. You found answer. You are hero. Big reward. Huge!"

"You mock me, skekSil?" The Chamberlain was never looked up to by any of the other Skeksis, despite being the Emperor's council.

"No, no! You make Crystal hungry. Crystal pulls out essence, but what if we take essence for Skeksis? What if we snatch it?"

The Scientist's curiosity skyrocketed. "Collect the essence?"

"Yes! Instead of taking power we need from Crystal, Skeksis use Crystal to take power from essence."

To the Scientist, there was actual logic in the Chamberlain's proposal. "Hmm... Hypothetically sound, but I will need a creature to experiment upon."

"Hmm... Well, Crystal is Thra. Thra gave life. What creatures are closest to Thra, hm? Most full of essence, hmm?"

They heard a pair of Basitin guards pass by and stood in the presence of their Lords. Both the Chamberlain and Scientist had just found the perfect source to collect their... essence. The Basitins bowed their heads and continued on. The Skeksis looked at each other in agreement.

...

Trace continued on patrol with Red, who groaned in annoyance. "You made it sound like there was an army of fleabags ready to overthrow the Templar order, but we're out here looking for an arson?"

"Whoever they are, they're destroying the crops of our local farmers. I sent guards to keep an eye out."

"But Trace we're not getting anywhere." Trace rolled his eyes. "If we head to my place for a bagel or something, would you still be interested in joining me?"

"Well buddy, food beats hikes any day."

Returning back to the mansion, Sariah happily waved at them. "Hi Red! How are you doing?"

"Hello Sariah! Your husband here forced me to leave my house." Trace punched his shoulder. What? That isn't true at all." The two of them laughed. Sariah laughed as well. "Okay that's enough you two. Can I get you something Red?"

"Well you're husband promised me a bagel."

"I think a bagel sounds wonderful! In fact, I think we could all use one. Allow me to see what kinds we have."

Sariah headed for the mansion but briefly stopped. "Oh Trace? Be careful when you head back out, okay?" Trace smiled back at her. "I look forward to a proper sendoff." Sariah smiled. "Well here's a sneak peek if you want one." She gave Trace a kiss. Trace, blushing red, sat down in complete bliss. Sariah smiled in response and headed inside.

Red really admired Trace's home. He couldn't believe that his fellow apprentice, a boy younger than him, was now Grand Templar. This mansion was reserved only for whoever the current Grand Templar was.

He noticed something crawl over the side of the building. Upon closer inspection, Red saw that it was shaped like an arachnid... like a giant spider. "Uh Trace?" He turned and saw the creature as well.

Sariah returned. "Silly me, I totally forgot. What flavor would you guys-" The spider roared as it climbed down from the building.

"An Arathim!" Shouted Sariah. "What's it doing out here?"

"I didn't ask to fight a Spitter!" Cried Red... before he drew out his sword. "Which makes slaying one even more fun!"

"Sariah, get back in the house." Ordered Trace.

"Not a chance." She said pulling out a large dagger. "You know that my father was a Blacksmith. He was keen on teaching me how to use a sword. Let me fight alongside you. As husband and wife."

Trace smiled at her enthusiasm. He didn't her in this situation, but could not deny her strong will to help whenever she can. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go Spitter hunting!"

...

The Spitter, or Arathim, crawled into a cave entrance well hidden within the forest. With how close it was to the ground it looked more like a den than a cave. The three humans found the entrance and came to a halt. They looked down the hole that was pitch black beneath.

"So uh..." Asked Red. "Should we wait until nightfall?"

"I don't see much choice. It's not worth going down the-"

Sariah jumped down into the cave, much to the boys' surprise. "Sariah!" Called Trace. She hit the floor and stood up. There was dark blue light inside despite the pitch black tunnel she slid down. "I'm alright! I don't see it."

"Stay right there. I'm coming after you!" Called Trace.

Sariah looked around at the catacombs and saw webs everywhere. There had to be more than one down here. She couldn't wait for Trace to join her.

"Are you seriously going down there?" Asked Red.

"I'm not leaving Sariah alone down there. You wait here in case it comes back."

"Ooh, okay. Careful Trace."

Trace jumped down the tunnel after Sariah. His wife was looking around the cave, looking for any sign of the Spitter that attacked their village. She heard rumbles and clicking all around her. She started to regret her decision in coming down here, at least alone. She kept her eyes on the webs that surrounded her, and then turned to see the Scientist.

"I thought I heard something creeping about. Naughty, naughty!"

Trace reached the bottom and got on his feet. The catacombs were empty with no sign of Sariah. He called out her name, but no answer. He tried once more but heard no voice. He did hear clicking noises in the distance. He figured it was time to stay on alert. From the distance he heard the sound of a machine.

The Scientist began turning the handwheel to his machine, starting it back up. In his frenzy, one of the levers set off steam that hit his face. "Ow! Contemptible contraption!"

"skekTek! It smells terrible in here!" Said the Ritual-Master, who entered the room with the other Skeksis.

"I've never liked this infernal place." Added the General.

"Patience." Insisted the Chamberlain. "I think you will be most impressed."

The Emperor approached the Scientist. "This had better work."

"Of course, My Emperor, you will see. I have solved all our problems."

The Gourmand looked at one of the Scientist's animals. "Will snacks be served?" As he touched its cage the creature shrieked in retaliation, startling him. The General rolled his eyes. "Don't you think of anything but you're next meal?"

"I eat when I'm stressed."

"You must often be stressed, yes?" Asked the Chamberlain.

"All the time!" He replied, making all of them laugh and cackle including himself. From an open window, Trace could see all of them gathering around.

"Quiet!" Commanded the Emperor. "Begin, skekTek.

"Yes, Emperor." He uses his machine to summon the Crystal. The General turned to the other Skeksis. "The Emperor will skin the Scientist alive if this fails."

"I have just the knife for such an occasion." Added the Ritual Master.

"Lords!" Presented the Scientist, trying to get their attention. "As you well know, our mighty Emperor tasked this humble Skeksis with an impossible-"

"Get on with it!" Demanded the Emperor.

"Of course. Allow me, if you will, to introduce our honored guest. Come out! Don't be shy!"

Traced looked on to see who he was talking to. The Skeksis turned around. Sariah entered the study, nervous and intimidated. Trace's eyes widened. "Sariah?"

"A Human? Here?" Asked the General.

"Sacrilege!" Shouted the Gourmand.

"Wait a minute, I recognize her." Said the Ritual Master. "She is the Grand Templar's wife. Why have you permitted her here?"

"Hush!" Shouted the Emperor. "Continue, skekTek."

"Be welcome, Mrs. Legacy. I require your assistance." Sariah hesitantly stepped forward. "Look." The Scientist continued. "Do you know what this is?" All eyes turned to the Crystal as it appears before them. Sariah's mouth hung down. "The Crystal of Truth..."

"Yes. Isn't it lovely?"

Trace continued watching. The Scientist powered up the machine and the same effects that slowly took over the Scientist appeared once again. "What are you doing to the Crystal?"

"Just a little experiment. Such an honor for you. No Human, Keidran, or Basitin has laid eyes upon the Crystal in a thousand years. Look deep into it."

The Crystal began pulling energy from Sariah. "My Lords... what's happening to me?"

"Don't fight."

Trace looked on in fear, seeing his wife in distress. "Give" Continued the Scientist. "Give the Crystal your fear, your love, your secrets, give the Crystal everything."

"No! No more!"

"Give it your very essence!"

The Scientist stabbed her with two capsules with a tube attached to each one. Trace gasped in horror and even the Skeksis couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sariah was being drained of her essence, but unlike the Scientist, there was no chance of stopping it for her.

"What have you done!" Shouted the General.

"No, wait! Behold!"

Sariah's essence was being transferred into the capsule in the form of silver liquid that went through the tubes and into a bowl prepared for the essence. "Here is the answer you seek! Here is life everlasting!" The Scientist cackled at his own success.

As Sariah's final moment came, she turned her head and saw Trace, tears running down his face. "Trace..." At this point, she was already dead looking, but as her final drop of essence dropped into the bowl, Sariah's body disintegrated.

"SARIAH!"

The impact caused the machine to explode and break apart. "My machine!" The parts sputtered and let out uncontrolled steam. But the bowl was full of essence... Sariah's essence.

As everything settled down, the Skeksis looked on, very confused. Saying thinks like "Where did she go", or "did you just kill her", or "did the Scientist fail?"

"Explain yourself, Scientist." Said the Emperor.

"I have drained the Human's essence. He replied. "This is the solution to our problem. A new source of life." He directs the Emperor to the bowl of essence.

"Here, My Emperor, for you. Drink. You must drink." The Emperor looked into the glowing water and slurped a mouthful of it into his moth and swallowed. Trace and the Skeksis looked on with anticipation.

"How do you feel, sire?" The Scientist asked, aiding the growing anticipation. The Emperor turns towards him. "I feel... I feel..."

He pushes the Scientist across the room. "Strong!" As he laughed evilly, the Skeksis greedily piled around the bowl.

"My turn, my turn!"

"I want some!"

The Emperor picked up the bowl and greedily slurped the essence like gluttonous pigs.

"Step aside!"

"You're in my way!"

"Don't push!"

"I want a taste!"

The Scientist snatched it away from them before their greed could escalate. "Don't drink it all, imbeciles. It must be saved. Stop it!

He stores the remaining essence into a vile and locks it up inside a cabinet. "Fools." The Chamberlain looks on and sees the vile locked that the Scientist stored away.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" Declared the Emperor. Let us feast! Music! Revelry! For this day, the Skeksis conquered death!" All cheered and laughed in unison.

All except Trace, whose tears streamed from his face. "You killed my wife..." The Ritual Master stopped as he noticed black streams rising from the ground beneath them. He looked up and saw Trace forming a sword made of black magic. "The Grand Templar! He has witnessed what happened!"

He jumped down and charged his sword at the Scientist. "Wait!" He cried "Not me. Not me!" His sword was blocked by the General's. "Allow me to find more joy in seeking sport with you."

"You killed Sariah. Whatever sport you found before will be no more!" He swung his sword at the General and the two fought each other. Despite Trace's dark energy and use of great magic, his skills with hand to hand combat were weak. It wasn't long until the General overpowered Trace and forced him to the ground.

"Now you little pest. What shall be done with you?"

I know!" Said the Gourmand. "Why don't we lock him up and drain his essence!"

"Agreed." Said the Emperor. "It is only fitting that a husband meet the same fate as his wife. Or in this case, a traitor." The Skeksis cackled in delight. Trace did the only thing he could think of. He used his magic to disappear. The others looked in in confusion.

"He must not escape the castle." Said the Emperor. The Skeksis called in agreement.

"Yes!"

"As you command!"

"He will not escape us!"

"Seal the exits. The Grand Templar could not have gone too far."

They all pursued after Trace.

...

Trace ran through the Castle halls as fast as he could. The call of the Skeksis were heard everywhere. "I heard his voice come from over there!" Echoed the Ritual Master. Trace backtracked and ran down another. "Where are you, Grand Templar!" Echoed the General.

Trace found a ledge that led into the moat down below. This was his best bet for for now. But then again it isn't too late to grab Sariah's-

"Gotcha!" The Gourmand grabbed Trace from behind and tried pulling away. "It's no use, little boy. I can already feel your essence running down my chin."

Trace kicked free and jumped down the ledge and all the way down into the moat below. The Gourmand looked on in disappointed. "Oh! Oh dear!" He hurried as fast as he could to the nearest guards. "Disaster! Disaster! Traitor. Must find traitor." The Basitin guards straightened themselves up. "Keep your eyes sharp! The Grand Templar Trace Legacy must be returned to the Castle upon sight."

"We will not fail you, my lord."

"I do hope not..." Said the Gourmand. "For the sake of all the good and loyal creatures of Thra."

...

Trace pulled himself out of the water and collapsed, exhausted. While he tried mustering enough energy to hide in the woods, so many questions ran through his mind? Are the Skeksis liars? How was he going to get back Sariah's essence? Will anyone help him defeat the Skeksis? Will anyone help him at all?

To Be Continued...

A/N:  
UP NEXT: The introduction of a certain Kedran Tigress...


	2. Flora

Chapter 2: Flora

The following morning arrived. Trace woke up in the middle of the forest, the atmosphere calm and peaceful. Nothing but chirping birds including an occasional Woodpecker. He looked around saw nothing, so he was kind of relieved to be alone. It gave him a chance to collect his thoughts regarding recent events. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, other than make a plan to get the vial containing Sariah's essence.

"Help!"

Trace's attention shot elsewhere as he heard a girl's voice cry out for help. There was nothing else he could do except help whoever it was. He had no weapons with him though. However, since he was a Templar, he summoned a simple one-handed sword and rushed towards the source.

A human pulled out his own sword and pointed it at a young Tigeress Keidran. "Hey, little Keidran. Looks like you're in a lot of trouble. The Lords are always looking for new servants. You'd be amazed what they'd pay to have you in their service."

Trace immediately shielded the girl. "Hey, leave her alone!" His mind froze for a second as he realized that he was quickly defeated by the General in hand to hand combat. What if this guy could take him out as well?

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? I saw her first, and... wait... You're the Grand Templar!"

Trace was amazed that this guy's whole attitude changed. Looks like there was no need for a fight. "Uh... that's right. This Keidran is under my protection. Anyone who harms her will have to answer to me, and if you answer to me you answer to the Lords." Trace kinda hated pretending that he still served the Skeksis, but this guy didn't sound like he knew any better.

"My apologies, Master Templar. I didn't realize it was you. The Keidran's all yours." He headed off into the forest, leaving the two alone. Trace was nervous around her for some reason. The two of them alone just felt awkward to him. The girl didn't seem to know whether to trust Trace or not either. She fiddled around with her tail, unsure of Trace's intentions.

"Hey there! Are you alright? Don't worry, that guy won't hurt you now." He didn't get a response back from her. Every race has their own language and English is the human language as well as the Skeksis'. Maybe she only spoke her native Keidran language. He decided that it was best to leave her be. There was no sense in trying to interact with someone who didn't understand you.

"See you later... uh... whoever you are."

The girl then realized that this strange guy had saved her life and was not doing it for any personal gain. So she found two choices: Either continue on her own, and possibly run into that other guy again. Or stick with this weirdo who can protect her from anyone else. She rushed over to Trace and pounced him from behind.

"Blarg!"

...

"Escape should have been impossible." Said the General. The Skeksis were gathered in the throne room regarding Trace slipping through their fingers. "I have positioned guards at every exit. How could someone so puny as a human escape your grasp?!"

The Gourmand grumbled in response. "I did what I had to. A bounty for his head was the best I could think of. Oh, forgive me, Emperor!"

"The Grand Templar may have escaped, but he has no proof of our deeds. However, the Templar order will ask questions. Those questions will grow louder when they hear about the bounty for their own leader. Questions about its purpose."

The General shrugged this off. "Let us see them try to ask their questions through broken teeth." The Chamberlain stepped forward. "Two questions answer one another."

"Wait!" The Emperor stares at Chamberlain, interested in his statement. "Explain yourself, Chamberlain."

"Is no need for breaking teeth. Why do we search for Grand Templar? Where is missing wife? Is obvious. Trace murdered wife. How tragic!"

While the Emperor lingered on this, the General was not as convinced. "The Templar will never believe that their own leader would do such a thing."

"Of course will believe." Corrected Chamberlain. "Human, Keidran, and Basitin always believed Chamberlain's whispers, yes? This is what I do. I plant lies in ground, watch grow into truth. Keep Trace friends looking over shoulder, and they won't ever see what's right in front of them."

"Ugh!" Exclaimed General. "Why waste our tongues when we have talons?"

He and the Chamberlain look over at Emperor for a deciding factor. "The Chamberlain speaks true. Let us utilize a light touch until the traitor Trace is back in our grasp."

General scoffed. "But, Emperor-"

"You are excused, General."

Regretting that scoff, General chose to keep his loyalty to his Emperor. "As you wish, Emperor." He bowed and left the room. He glared at the Chamberlain as he left, who grinned with pride.

...

Trace was traveling down the forest path with this Tigress girl by his side. Whoever she was, she wanted to follow him. "How are you holding up?"

"Nya..."

Trace had no idea what that meant, but her expression was a positive one. "That's good. Hopefully we'll- " He tripped on a branch and fell flat on his face. The Tiger girl giggled followed by a burst of laughter. "Okay, okay. That was my bad." Said Trace.

"It's the first time anyone who's rescued me has been beaten by the tree."

Trace was caught off guard. She spoke perfect English despite not saying before. "You... can understand me?"

"I... thought you knew that..."

"I guess I should have. So uh... may I ask what was going on back there? I mean with that other guy?"

The girl looked away. "None of your business."

"Huh? Well, sorry. I was just curious is all." The Tigress responded with a growl. "So you can sell me to your high and mighty rulers yourself?!" This was getting out of control. "Hey wait, i-its okay! I didn't mean anything by it. I'm not gonna sell you anyone. If you don't wanna answer me, don't answer. I just wanted to start a conversation is all."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The girl began settling down. "Me and my fiance were traveling in a caravan together when we were attacked and got separated. We were on our way to the Eastern Rainforest... I'm afraid that's all I can say."

"No problem. Question asked and answered." An idea came to him. "If you'd like I'll escort you there myself. Just to make sure you return to your fiance in one piece. And if you still don't trust me, then you can ditch me anytime you want."

The girl did not respond at first. It honestly seemed like he asked the wrong question. She gave him a slight smile. "I would actually like that very much."

...

Red headed back to the Legacy estate. "If that spider freak doesn't kill them for making me sleep outside in the forest overnight, then I certainly will."

As he arrived however, he found guards surrounding the entire mansion. He approached Kei, the Captain of the Guards of Edinmire. "Kei? What's going on here? Was there a crime scene or something?"

"No. At least not here. Grand Templar killed his wife last night while visiting the Castle. Lord Chamberlain himself witnessed it. We're here just in case he decided to come back."

Red was speechless from everything he was hearing. "What? He killed... but that can't be true. Do you really believe that, Kei?"

"It isn't my job to believe anything. I only follow orders and give to my guards as commanded. You're welcome to speak with the Lords yourself."

Red slowly nodded his head. "You know what? That's not a bad idea."

...

Trace looked up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle above. They shined in a nonlinear pattern like they always did when he and Sariah watched them every night before going to bed that night. It was like being read a bedtime story to them. But tonight, Trace found no comfort. He had lost his wife at the hands of his new enemies, accompanying this weird girl to her people and her lover.

There were so many other things he would rather be doing but it didn't seem right to just leave her here by herself. People have been making a fortune by selling Keidran as servants to the Skeksis. And not just humans, but their own people as well. Only Basitins could be castle guards but all of them serve the Lords by choice. The servant laws were among the worst decreed by the Skeksis.

Looking at the girl covered in a blanket Trace had summoned with his magic, he saw that she was laying down motionless. She was probably fast asleep.

"Everything the Skeksis are, everything they taught us, is a lie. After I return her home what will I do? Probably go back home and spread the truth. Will they even believe me though? The Skeksis are revered. I'm just some class president compared to them. Well, at least she's asleep."

He looked at the stars. "One twinkle star, two twinkle star..."

The Tigress was well awake and was listening to his every word.

...

The Emperor was taking a relaxing nap when the Chamberlain awakened him with a gentle tap. "Huh? What is it, Chamberlain?"

"Sire. Guest here to see you. Close friend of traitor Trace. A Templar, calls him Red."

"Ah... let him in." Chamberlain nodded as Red entered the throne room, giving a bow to the Emperor. "My Lords... I have heard rumors that the Grand Templar, my friend, Trace Legacy has been framed for murder."

"Well," Answered the Emperor. "I shall put them all to rest. They are true."

Red believed the lie as he was taken back by this. "My Lords, I've known Trace since we were children. If you will permit me, I will go after him myself. I may not be incredibly skilled in magic, but I can use what I know to search through his memories."

The Skeksis gasped in fear. "No!" Shouted Chamberlain. "You must not do such a thing. We believe his mind is corrupted. He will cover up his story with a lie. He may even believe own lie."

Red closed his eyes. This didn't sound like the Trace he knew at all. But then again nobody ever had a reason to believe the Lords of the Crystal to be dishonest. "There is a bounty for his return, right? If I bring him to you, will you please not kill him but instead restore his mind with the power of the Crystal?"

Chamberlain leaned towards the Emperor and whispered something to him. They soon turned their attention back to Red. "Go." The Emperor answered. "Find Trace. Bring him back to the castle unharmed. Then, by the power of the Crystal, we will heal your friend."

"Thank you, Emperor." Red bowed before departing. Chamberlain whimpered with cunning. "Wise choice, sire. When Red returns with Trace, we will drain them both!"

"That reminds me. Where is the Scientist?"

"I am here, sire!" Called the Scientist, arriving with haste. Emperor sighed in relief. "Ah, Scientist, at last."

"I arrive at your summons, Emperor!"

"Give me some of that essence."

Scientist simply had a blank expression on his face. "But there is no more."

"What? No more?"

"You, uh... we consumed it all."

"Lies!" Shouted Chamberlain. "I saw you lock a vial away."

"A paltry amount for further study."

"Make more!" Commanded the Emperor.

"That is impossible, Emperor! My machine was incapacitated during the initial draining. It will require repairs. I need time."

"Fix it!" The Emperor's tone grew more impatient. The Scientist knew better than to rattle his anger. "Of course, Emperor. With haste. With haste, yes."

Unbeknownst to all, Red overheard the entire conversation. "Well, I'll be damned."

...

Fire rose from all over Edinmire. Women, children, and men alike were all being drained by the flames. Sariah was among them.

"Give it your very essence!"

The Scientist stabbed her with two daggers and the essence took the form of blood. The Skeksis drank cups full of blood from everyone in Edinmire. They laughed with their beaks and snouts covered in blood.

Trace woke up, panting hard. It was only a nightmare. But it was never to be removed from his memory. Then he felt the blanket being wrapped around him. It was the Tigress girl. "Is that better?" She asked. Trace nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No actually, I... um, thank you for saving me. And for escorting me back. Its very kind of you to be helping me out."

"Well I couldn't just leave you out here. I figured the least I could do was get you back to your people."

"My name is Flora, by the way."

Trace smiled. It was a pretty name. Keidran were the closest to connecting with the natural world of Thra, and Flora was a fitting name. "I'm Trace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Trace."

They both comfortably smiled at each other. However alone they were before, at least they have a friend now.

To Be Continued...


End file.
